(1) Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, the following description relates to a display apparatus which effectively prevents a color blurring phenomenon and a method of driving the display apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display typically includes two substrates facing each other and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates.
The liquid crystal display is widely used in various electric appliances, such as a computer monitor, a television set and other similar electric appliances which display moving images, for example. However, the liquid crystal display has disadvantages when displaying moving images, due to a slow response speed of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, various schemes have been suggested to improve the response speed of the liquid crystal molecules. In addition, a color compensation scheme has been developed to improve color characteristics of the liquid crystal display.
However, when the abovementioned schemes are applied together in a liquid crystal display, a color blurring phenomenon occurs, due to a response speed difference among pixels.